Panzerkampfwagen XI Upiór
''- A tak właściwie to czemu tak po niemiecku?'' ''- A ty widziałeś jak to wygląda?'' ''- Nie.'' ''- To popatrz.'' ''- Okej, rozumiem.'' ~~ Przemek i Ienstret w trakcie "pokazu" pierwszego Upiora. 'PzKpfw XI Upiór ('Panzerkampfwagen XI Upiór potocznie Upiór) - mogel czołgu zaprojektowany i wyprodukowany przez Ienstreta, na potrzeby obrony CreepyTown. Łącznie wszystkich pojazdów powstało zaledwie dziesięć i chociaż mroczny mógłby bez trudu wyprodukować co najmniej drugie tyle, nie robi tego głównie z powodu rosnącej podejrzliwości mieszkańców miasteczka. Historia powstania czołgu jest dosyć prosta. Po wojnie z Legionem Ien stwierdził, że chociaż siła ognia jaką dysponuje Pazdan jest naprawdę imponująca, to jest to tylko jedna jednostka. Na dodatek same systemy jednoosobowej brygady pancernej chociaż wciąż sprawne, to jednak bardzo przestarzałe i nie mogą się równać z wieloma dzisiejszymi wynalazkami. Jako że Pazdan pozostaje dobry do eliminowania mniej lub bardziej zbitych grup piechoty, a jego pola siłowe pozwalają ściągać na siebie ogień wielu przeciwników bez ryzyka zniszczenia jednostki, to jest już stanowczo za słaby na prowadzenie skutecznej walki z innymi jednostkami pancernymi, ponieważ jednostka odmawiała wprowadzania w siebie zmian, mroczny był zmuszony do stworzenia innego typu pojazdów. Kluczowym było dla niego zwiększenie możliwości penetracyjnych pocisków, oraz zapewnienie lepszej ochrony przeciwlotniczej, gdyż napędzane zwykłym paliwem rakiety, także zaczęły mieć problemy z dopadnięciem wrogiej maszyny innej niż śmigłowiec. Opis ogólny Patrząc na jednostkę, naprawdę nietrudno się domyślić dlaczego Ienstret zdecydował się posłużyć niemieckim nazewnictwem, przy tworzeniu tego modelu. Nie licząc znacznie większej ilości uzbrojenia jakie posiada i większych rozmiarów ogólnych, Upiory do złudzenia przypominają niemieckie "Tygrysy" z czasów Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Mroczny, doświadczony już w czasie konstrukcji Pazdana, postarał się przenieść jak najwięcej rozwiązań które były dobre, jednocześnie kopiując jak najmniej wad swojego poprzedniego tworu. Przy okazji musiał też uważać, na wady konstrukcyjne posiadane przez dość stary pierwowzór, na którym wzorował zewnętrzny aspekt czołgu. Już z samej nazwy "Upiór" łatwo można się domyśleć z jakim rodzajem pojazdu mamy do czynienia. Pierwszą rzeczą o jaką zadbał Ienstret było odchudzenie całej jednostki z niepotrzebnej wagi, jaką wytwarzały przenoszone konwencjonalnie pociski, czy załoga. Tak więc Upiór stał się modelem czołgu bezzałogowego, jednakże w odróżnieniu od Pazdana, nie kieruje nim zaklęty w pojeździe pojmany duch, a trójka żywych ludzi, którzy za pomocą specjalnych kabin symulacyjnych, łączą się z wnętrzem czołgu. Cała załoga pojazdu jest bezpiecznie ukryta za murami Fortecy Strachu, kwaterze głównej Czarnych Brygad. Czołg posiada jednak wewnątrz specjalny kryształ z wypalonym oprogramowaniem, które może przejąć kontrolę nad pojazdem, w razie gdyby kontakt z załogą się urwał, co może się zdarzyć z różnych przyczyn i nadal kontynuować skuteczną walkę. Odciążając pojazd Yen mógł pozwolić sobie na zwiększenie grubości jego pancerza. Wykonane z czarnej stali pancernej, o połowę wytrzymalszej od swego normalnego odpowiednika i doskonale chroniącej przed wszelkimi atakami energetycznymi, mają grubość od stu do stu pięćdziesięciu milimetrów i są w stanie zabezpieczyć czołg przed większością ataków. Sam czołg został też poszerzony o trzydzieści centymetrów i wydłużony o około pół metra. Zwiększono także prześwit między podłożem a pojazdem, o kilka centymetrów, aby nieco zwiększyć jego możliwości pokonywania przeszkód terenowych. Dokładne uszczelnienie pojazdu sprawiło, że może on spokojnie poruszać się pod wodą na maksymalną głębokość około pięciu metrów. Ostatnim tego typu usprawnieniem było potężne zwiększenie prędkości pojazdu, który obecnie może jechać nawet sto kilometrów na godzinę na drodze i około osiemdziesięciu pięciu w terenie. Ienstret zrezygnował też z potężnego generatora pola siłowego, który był w stanie okryć swym działaniem cały pojazd, jednakże pożerał przy tym spore ilości energii. Zamiast tego umieścił w nim generator tarczy, która wytwarza pole siłowe tylko na niewielkim obszarze, jest ono jednak silniejsze od pola ogólnego jakim dysponuje Pazdan i chociaż czyni to pojazd bardzo podatnym na oflankowanie, spisuje się znacznie lepiej niż standardowy system obrony, głównie dlatego że przez mniejszy pobór energii pojazd może się poruszać w trakcie używania swojej tarczy. Sam pojazd jest zasilany przez cztery baterie, przy czym każda kolejna, za wyjątkiem ostatnich dwóch jest mniejsza od poprzedniej. Pierwsza i największa mieszcząca się w samym środku pojazdu, zasila tygiel którego zadaniem jest, podobnie jak to miało miejsce w Pazdanie, przenoszenie amunicji. Yen dostroił je tak aby mogły przenosić różne typy amunicji i podawać je w zależności od potrzeby, co znacznie ograniczyło pobór energii. Druga bateria odpowiada za napędzanie silników pojazdu, podczas gdy trzecia odpowiada za prawidłowe działanie systemów komunikacyjnych, wszelkiego rodzaju czujników i radarów oraz urządzeń hydraulicznych które przekazują pociski do miejsc ich przeznaczenia i usuwają łuski, a i tak to właśnie ta trzecia jest wymieniana najrzadziej. Czwarta bateria, równie wytrzymała co trzecia, bierze na siebie wyłącznie utrzymanie generatora pola siłowego. Uzbrojenie Upiory zostały zaprojektowane do walki z praktycznie każdym typem przeciwnika i chociaż ich głównym celem jest walka z innymi ciężkimi pojazdami, co doskonale widać na przykładzie głównego działa czołgu, ale także broni pobocznych. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie sprawdzi się on w walce z jednostkami latającymi czy piechotą, ale wszystko po kolei. Główną bronią Upiora są dwa, umieszczone na wierzy, działa elektromagnetyczne. Chociaż Yen nie ufa temu rodzajowi technologii doskonale wie, że jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie, łączące ze sobą tanie koszty produkcji i potężną siłę rażenia. Początkowo mroczny postawił na standardową amunicje jaką dysponowały Tygrysy, czyli pocisk kalibru osiemdziesiąt osiem milimetrów, szybko jednak okazało się, że tak potężne pociski to siła nie tylko wystarczająca ale wręcz niepotrzebnie przesadzona, dlatego też chociaż każdy z czołgów zachował możliwość prowadzenia ognia tymże typem pocisków i przenosi ich cały zapas, to zwykle prowadzi ostrzał przy użyciu pocisków kalibru osiemdziesięciu milimetrów. Aby w ogóle umożliwić prowadzenie ostrzału pociskami o tak odmiennych rozmiarach, Ien zamontował w głównym dziale specjalny walec, który po prostu zmniejsza otwór komory działa. Aby mieć pewność że pocisk zachowa celność wzdłuż lufy poprowadzony został ciąg niewielkich stabilizatorów magnetycznych. Samo działo jest, podobnie jak w przypadku Pazdana, chłodzone przy użyciu kanalików wypełnionych chłodziwem. Czołg posiada też wspomniane już wcześniej systemy śledzenia i podążania za celem, a naprowadzane i sterowane przez komputer rakiety, to idealna broń do walki z pojazdami przeciwnika, zarówno tymi na lądzie jak i w powietrzu, a w szczególnych przypadkach także na morzu. Rzecz jasna pojazd nie jest amfibią, lecz jego systemy naprowadzania mogą uczynić z niego nabrzeżną mobilną artylerię. Kąt obrotu działa wynosi pełne trzysta sześćdziesiąt, co nie powinno nikogo dziwić, natomiast wychył góra, dół wynosi od minus dwudziestu, do siedemdziesięciu stopni. Dodatkową bronią przeciwpancerną Upiorów jest podwójne iskrzące działo rozszczepiające, działające na tej samej zasadzie co pozostałe bronie brygad tego typu. Działa te cechuje średni, a w porównaniu do dział elektromagnetycznych, wręcz śmiesznie mały zasięg i niewielka szybkostrzelność. Na dodatek, chociaż mogą działać niezależnie od siebie, to ich kąt ostrzału wynosi zaledwie trzydzieści stopni. Jednak większość z tych wad nadrabiają naprawdę imponującą siłą ognia, która zdoła przebić się przez pancerze większości zagrożeń spotykanych w Kraju. Drugą broń dodatkową, tym razem przystosowaną do walki z piechotą stanowi umieszczane po lewej stronie pojazdu działko energetyczne. Jest to dosyć nowa i równie "energożerna" broń, zasilana przez największą baterie, mogąca strzelać z dużą szybkością, posyłając zabójcze promienie zielonej energii. Trafienie tymże orężem można przyrównać do spotkania z typowym wyładowaniem atmosferycznym. Kąt ostrzału broni wynosi siedemdziesiąt stopni w każdą stronę, dzięki czemu osiąga ona naprawdę sporą skuteczność w walce. Trzecią bronią dodatkową, jest umieszczony na tyle pojazdu, dwulufowy karabin impulsowy. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć że takie nagromadzenie różnego rodzaju broni, może być dość problematyczne, jednak czyni to pojazd bardziej nieprzewidywalnym. Ponieważ czołg może ustawić się tyłem do napastnika i chroniąc się polem siłowym prowadzić skuteczny ostrzał właśnie przy użyciu działa elektromagnetycznego, które chociaż może prowadzić ostrzał pod kątem pięćdziesięciu stopni na boki i tylko piętnastu w górę i w dół, to posiada naprawdę imponującą siłę rażenia. Ostatnim już elementem wyposażenia bojowego czołgu jest wyrzutnia min przeciwpiechotnych, znajdująca się na przedzie pojazdu, a pozwalająca doskonale zabezpieczyć się przed przeciwnikami którzy podchodzą zbyt blisko pojazdu. Podsumowanie Upiór to szybka, dobrze opancerzona jednostka, która dzięki swojemu bardzo różnorodnemu, zabójczemu arsenałowi potrafi zasiać strach w sercach wrogów, zwłaszcza podczas ostrzału ze swojego działa głównego, które może unieszkodliwić pojazdy przeciwnika na długo przed tym jak ten osiągnie z nimi kontakt wizualny. W zasadzie jedyną skuteczną metodą walki z tego typu pojazdami, jest zaatakowanie ich z kilku stron i skoncentrowanie ostrzału, gdyż czołg przed każdym innym atakiem tego typu, po prostu się obroni.Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Pojazdy